don't hide away
by swishandflickwit
Summary: Lucifer executed his promise to give her space, and she internally vowed not to let the gap between them yawn to a chasm too discordant to bridge. Except days turned into weeks turned into a month; as the hours stretched—so did her fears. —An overdue moment shared in the rain between Chloe and Lucifer in the aftermath of his reveal. 12 in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Greetings readers, old and new! Welcome to the latest installment of The Devil's Lucky Number series, in which all my OTPs deserve a moment in the rain—à la Elizabeth and Darcy in Pride & Prejudice (2005) style.**

**But mostly based on this prompt posted on the exceptional luciferprompts tumblr blog—**

_**Post-reveal: Chloe hasn't spoken to Lucifer for some time, and Maze lets slip Lucifer's leaving for good. Chloe rushes over to the Penthouse but all she finds is a very surprised and disheveled Devil. (He was never leaving.)**_

**Hope everyone's having a good Easter/Passover/holiday!**

**Title from the Billie Eilish song come out and play.**

* * *

She fucked up.

And the Heavens sought to reiterate this by choosing _today—_of all days—to unleash a mutinous downpour.

_Thanks, _she snarked upwards. _You're _hilarious, _a real class act._

But even that was half-hearted, for she knew that at the end of the day—

She had no one to blame but herself.

Lucifer executed his promise to give her space, and she internally vowed not to let the gap between them yawn to a chasm too discordant to bridge.

Except days turned into weeks turned into a month; as the hours stretched—so did her fears.

Not of _him… never _him.

No, Chloe was afraid of _herself—_of the magnitude with which his revelation did _nothing _to alter _her _truth.

She loved him.

With every beat of her battered, _human _heart—she _loved _him.

And therein lay the problem.

What could she, a mere mortal, offer _him? _This divine creature of—loathed he was to believe it—inimitable goodness and _light._

That she could admit to herself just how _fucked _she made the situation only proved how weak she was.

Because more than anything, she was afraid to _lose _him.

Now thanks to that weakness, the causatum of her worst nightmares was unfolding.

Unless she made it in time.

"Lucifer!" she called just as his wings flared behind him, the feathered appendages soaked but gleaming against the gloom of the twilight deluge.

"Detective?"

She hardly registered the angry pelt of cloudburst against her skin as she stepped onto the balcony and into his gravity.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I shouldn't have avoided you for so long and you_—_" she clutched desperately at the lapels of his jacket. "You don't have to hide, not from me. And I should've told you sooner and now I'm too late because you're _leaving—_"

"But I'm…" he shook his head bewilderingly. "not… going… anywhere…?"

She gaped. "You're not?"

"Goodness, no. For better or for worse, Earth is my home. And there are—" he gave her a pointed look to which she blushed, "—those I would rather endure the trials of humanity for than to ever be without."

He sniffed disdainfully.

"Whatever gave you that impression anyway?"

"Maze—"

And there it was.

Her erstwhile roommate had been relentless in her pursuit of a forgiveness Chloe hadn't been so forthcoming in bestowing. Yet she had to credit her perceptiveness, despite the deceit, that the ultimate catalyst for reconciliation would be the threat of his permanent exodus.

"That little demon," she murmured.

(Though perhaps she was forgiven, after all)

"But what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Oh," the euphoric shine christening his dark orbs and tinting his expression with effulgence was infectious. "But I just love it! It was so dry in Hell that I can't resist basking in it every time. Besides," he stretched his wings, "roomy as my bathroom is, it's _still _ill-equipped for any proper grooming so I took advantage of the torrent. If I ever forget how inconvenient these blasted things are—"

And so she remembers_—_down to the infinitesimal fibers of her soul—how to love him.

Because it was _Lucifer, _and he had never been anything but who he was—_enough._

And even after her aberration, his gaze upon her—scaturient with a four-letter emotion she was sure they were well on their way to acknowledging—remained unchanged, and this is how she knows.

She, too, was enough.

"So, you're staying?" her grip on his jacket loosened, only to graze the strong slope of his shoulders.

He grinned crookedly, arms snaking around her waist.

"Till you desire otherwise."

"Not possible."

"Suppose," he hummed, breath a cold mist before him but his body deliciously warm pressed against her shivering figure, "I'll just have to live with that."

"How awful," she teased hoarsely, knees weak with relief. "To be stuck with me."

"And yet," he sighed, sealing what little abysm remained between them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**AN: I have... mixed feelings about this lmao. This was a whopping 1k in its genesis. Not for any plot reasons really, but just cause I love my flowery language XD So if the pacing is that tiny bit off, you know why.**

**Tbh, I'm more excited for the installment after this but that's for another day hahaha.**

**But how did _you_ guys find it, is the better question. Let me know! And if you have any requests, don't hesitate to hit me up here or on my tumblr (same handle)!**

**To Agusai: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TICKLED I AM TO LEARN THAT I AM PART OF YOUR EVENING ROUTINE. I just appreciate that on an astral level and you need to know that lmao.**

**To Mad Hat Dragon: Baby, your enthusiasm and loyalty give me _so much life, _thank you so much for your constantly delightful comments!**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your stay right where you are and The Simplicity of Weaving reviews: ASDJKHFJKHFJKDKL HAHAHA I'M ON A HIGH AGAIN AND IT'S THANKS TO YOOOOUUUU. Honestly, _this_ latest piece was particularly draining to write and I nearly didn't finish on time but again, your words have a way of reinvigorating me and I got double the dose today! Your feedback on my smut writing skills is honestly one of my highlights as a fanfic writer, because it's important to me that my love scenes—I am up to my _eyeballs _in gratitude to you. _Thank you _for your enthusiasm for The Simplicity of Weaving, the Lucifer & Trixie moments are always tricky in characterization though I managed it better in that piece than I did the first time I wrote them in come over now (and talk me down) so your validation is daskljfksghdflkjghk it's _PRICELESS _to me okay so, idk how many times I can say this without you getting sick of it but I mean it every single goddamn time—from the bottom of my otherwise cold, black heart lmao, _THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**


End file.
